Xx El Cadáver de la Novia xX
by Amiu
Summary: Aquí va a haber un gran malentendido. ¿Demonios y muertos? El amor puede ir más allá... DESCONTINUADO HASTA NUEVO AVISO.
1. De Acuerdo al Plan, Primera Parte

Capitulo 1: De acuerdo al plan, primera parte

Esta historia de la que te vas a enterar, en otra epoca ocurrira, no en esta, tan buena y actual, sino en una antigua, fria sin igual. Donde las familias eran ricas, otras necesitadas, casaban a sus hijos aunque no sientan entre ellos nada.

Se podia apreciar un dia azul, pero no se lograba apreciar los rayos resplandecientes del sol. En una habitación de un segundo piso de una pequeña casa, se encontraba sentado en un escritorio de madera de acebo un joven de cabellos negros algo largos. Se encontraba concentrado sobre una hoja de papel pergamino en un libro de dibujo, con un tintero negruzco a su lado, y una pluma de águila en su mano. Trazaba largas rayas, y gruesas curvas alrededor de la amarillenta hoja. Su cuarto no era la gran cosa, su familia era honrada, mas no rica, no tenian grandes fortunas ni objetos de belleza o valor, pero tenian un trabajo decente que les daba una vida decente. Estoy hablando de la familia Van Dort, y del joven Inuyasha Van Dort, hijo de dos dueños de la pescaderia principal de aquel pequeño pueblo. Inuyasha era diferente a todos los demas jóvenes del lugar; tenia una mente abierta, mas alla de lo que la realidad le ofrecia, siempre andaba con sueños en su mente y metas las cuales no podia lograr. Se paro de la silla del escritorio, contemplando un dibujo perfecto de una mariposa lunar, con sus grandes y esbeltas alas, y puntos a los lados de ellas. Fue cuando se acerco a la parte alta de su escritorio, donde se hallaba una copa de cristal la cual tenia presa una de esas maravillosas y bellas mariposas. Inuyasha la contemplo por un rato mas, halagando los colores plateados y azules brillantes de aquella pequeña criatura. Entonces, abrio la ventana, y solto a la mariposa de la copa. Observando como se alejaba, Inuyasha pensaba melancólicamente en el destino que lo esperaba, apoyando su barbilla sobre su mano izquierda contemplando el movimiento de las grises nubes.

La condicion de su familia nunca fue de alta categoría, como antes se indico, pero tampoco les daba una mala vida, pero algo pasaba en aquel pueblo que la pobreza habia aumentado, y es por eso que la familia Van Dort necesitaba conseguir alguna solucion. La solucion? Fue simple. Frente a la casa Van Dort esta la mansión de una importante familia de alta categoría; la familia Everglot. Los señores Everglot asistian a grandes fiestas con duques y servidores de la reina del pais, ademas de tener importantes riquezas y fortunas. Los señores Van Dort le avisaron a su hijo que lo habian comprometido con la hija de la familia Everglot para asi poder arreglar sus problemas economicos. A pesar de haber escuchado mil y una maravillas de aquella joven, Inuyasha nunca la habia visto, ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Y aquel dia, precisamente aquel dia, seria el ensayo de la boda que se efectuaria al dia siguiente…

Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Dime que estas arreglado!

Inuyasha: …si madre, estoy arreglado!

Izayoi: mas te vale! Tenemos que salir en un rato, esperaremos a que Jaken regrese de su turno de la pescaderia y nos vamos!

Inuyasha: entendido!

Los padres de Inuyasha utilizaban a uno de los empleados de su pescaderia para que conduciera la carreta, precisamente a un tal Jaken. Ese empleado tenia problemas de salud, ya que tenia el mal vicio de fumar, y tenia todos los pulmones maltratados y sin arreglo alguno. Inuyasha le tenia lastima.

Izayoi: nuestro hijo se va a casar

Inutaishou: arreglaremos los problemas de la familia Van Dort

Izayoi: vestiremos con trajes de terciopelo y ceda

Inutaishou: tendremos tratos importantes con la alta sociedad.

Izayoi: y grandes joyas y riquezas!

Inutaishou: ya llego Jaken

Izayoi: Inuyasha!

El joven bajaba lentamente las escaleras, observando la extraña y loca felicidad de sus padres, y mientras subia al carruaje, solo se le paso una frase por su cabeza, la cual sus padres repetian a cada momento y cada instante desde que lo comprometieron con la hija de los Everglot: "De acuerdo al plan".


	2. De Acuerdo al Plan, Segunda Parte

Capitulo 2: De acuerdo al plan, segunda parte

Desde la gran mansión que se hallaba en frente, se podian apreciar a dos personas viendo por la ventana.

Que terrible dia para una boda!

No digas eso, querida!

Como fue que nuestra familia logro caer en tal situación?

Tienes razon, nosotros, la familia Everglot, una familia importante…

Sra. Everglot: Sin dinero!

Sr. Everglot: sin fortuna!

Sra. Everglot: y ahora, para recuperarlo todo, estamos casando a nuestra hija con esa…familia de…gentuza…

Sr. Everglot: casar a nuestra hija, ja! Y eso que!?

Sra. Everglot: es por eso que debemos cuidar todo

Sr. Everglot: todo debe estar en completo orden, todo!

Sr. y Sra. Everglot: todo, cada pequeña cosa debe ser perfecta, de acuerdo al plan!

En uno de los cuartos principales de aquella mansión…

Una joven de unos 16 años, de cabello largo y oscuro al igual que sus ojos, y de tez tersa y blanca se hallaba sentada frente a un tocador preparandose para aquel dia especial. Su criada, una anciana llamada Kaede, se encontraba colocándole un corse.

Y que tal si, Ay! – exclamo al apretón de las tiras de aquella faja – Inuyasha y yo no nos gustamos?

Sra. Everglot: Ja! Como si esto tuviera importancia en un compromiso de casamiento

Sr. Everglot: acaso creiste que yo y tu madre nos casamos por que nos gustabamos?

Bueno…un poco, supongo

La Sra. y el Sr. Everglot se miraron con desprecio

Sr. y Sra. Everglot: claro que no!

Sra. Everglot: aun asi, te gustara o no ese joven, te vas a casar con el, uniendo a las familias Everglot y Van Dort, y punto!

La joven miro al suelo como disculpandose, mientras sus padres estaban bajando las escaleras, vigilando que todo estuviera en perfecto orden, que todo, cada pequeña y microscopica cosa estuviera de acuerdo al plan.

Fue cuando sono el timbre, y al abrir la puerta, observaron a los miembros principales de la familia Van Dort. La señora Izayoi Van Dort llevaba un vestido de dama verde olivo y su cabello recogido en un moño, el señor Inutaishou Van Dort tenia un traje de viaje marron oscuro con una corbata azul, y el joven Inuyasha llevaba otro traje negro con corbata negra. Lo unico que se lograba resaltar de el, eran sus ojos dorados.

Señores Van Dort! Bienvenidos! – decia la Sra. Everglot.

Izayoi: wow…vaya casa…

Sr. Everglot: si nos permiten, la sala principal esta por aquí. Pronto seran las cinco en punto y debemos ser exactos

Los padres de Inuyasha siguieron a la pareja Everglot hasta una habitación alterna. El mayordomo se habia retirado. Inuyasha se quedo contemplando un piano de cola que alli habia, viendo el brillo de cada tecla, y por alguna extraña razon que el desconocia, un pequeño florero con una unica rosa blanca, encima del piano. Inuyasha se habia quedado tanto tiempo viendolo maravillado, que no se dio cuenta que los otros dos matrimonios se habian metido a la sala principal cerrando la puerta. Inuyasha espero un rato a que nadie lo viera, se sento delicadamente en la banqueta, colocando ambas manos sobre el teclado. Respiro hondo y profundamente, y comenzo a tocar una melodía alegre y triste a la vez, pero muy hermosa.

Mientras, una joven desde su habitación, escuchaba lejanamente aquella bella melodía. Con una curiosidad inocente, bajo las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, donde vio a un joven de traje y cabellera larga y negra tocando en el piano con gran sentimiento. Ella sonrio y se acerco poco a poco a él. Cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de su presencia, se asusto de repente, tocando unas teclas que pararon de una forma desentonada la melodía que estaba tocando, y casi tumbando el florero, pero rescatandolo a tiempo. La joven que se hallaba frente a el se rio un poco.

Inuyhasa: disculpame…

No te preocupes…tu debes ser Inuyasha Van Dort.

Inuyasha: si, y tu debes ser…la hija de los Everglot

Por favor, llamame Kikyou…

Inuyasha: Kikyou…

Kikyou: tocabas muy bien el piano.

Inuyasha: eh? Ah si! Bueno…gracias

Kikyou: y bueno Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: pues bien, Kikyou, esto no es muy facil para mi

Kikyou: que quieres decir?

Inuyasha: que…Kikyou…mañana tu y yo vamos a estar…ca….c-c-a…cas…

Kikyou: casados, jeje!

Inuyasha: casados! Si eso, casados…

Sra. Everglot: pero que descaro! Ustedes dos en un lugar a solas! Imperdonable! Y ademas, ya casi son las cinco, y ya va a comenzar el ensayo de la boda, asi que vamos, entren a la sala!


	3. Un Ensayo Desastroso

Capitulo 3: Un ensayo desastroso

Era una hermosa sala, con un espacio bastante grande ocupado por cuatro enormes columnas, y un techo alto y delicadamente tallado, y con marcos en detalles dorados, y justo en la ventana principal, paralelo a la gran puerta de roble, un vitral de varios colores que representaban el escudo de la familia Everglot. Justo frente a esa ventana, se podia apreciar un enorme escritorio, donde, sobre una tela azulada, habia un libro de iglesia, una vela grande, un par de copas y un cojín rojizo con un par de dorados anillos. Frente al escritorio, se hallaba un Cura, aquel que los casaria. Era un anciano de unos ochenta años, con barba corta y canosa, y unos ojos grises profundos que inspiraban miedo y respeto.

Cura: listos para el ensayo?

Sra. Everglot: por supuesto. Comiencen – decia, mientras ella y los otros tres se sentaban en unas sillas para presenciar aquel espectáculo.

Fue cuando el mayordomo de los Everglot entro presuroso en la sala, anunciando la llegada de un Baron que habia venido para presenciar aquel ensayo de aquella boda tan importante.

Sr. Everglot: el Baron Bittern? Hagalo pasar

En la sala entro un joven de unos treinta y dos años. Tenia un traje negro con una corbata roja. Era de piel blanca muy palida, sus ojos, marrones oscuros, lanzaban destellos purpuras, y su cabello negro hasta los hombros se veia algo descuidado, pero aquel joven señor era algo apuesto.

Baron Bittern: Muy buenas tardes, y disculpen la interrupción

Sra. Everglot: no se preocupe, apenas comenzabamos, por favor, tome aciento.

Luego de que todo se calmo, llego la hora de comenzar aquel arduo ensayo. El cura les habia dado a Inuyasha y a Kikyou los pasos que debian seguir.

Inuyasha: "por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi?" – desde que habia hablado con Kikyou de su compromiso, se habia puesto muy nervioso y el temor se apoderaba de el poco a poco.

Lo primero que tenia que hacer, era que Inuyasha tomara la mano de Kikyou, y ambos avanzaran tres pasos hacia el frente. Inuyasha tomo delicadamente su mano, ambos contemplandose. Avanzaron un paso…dos…tres…Kikyou se paro, pero Inuyasha, de los nervios que sufria, dio un cuarto paso, chocando con el escritorio del cura.

Cura: chico tonto! Fijate en lo que haces! No entendiste que eran tres pasos, no cuatro!?

Inuyasha: lo…lo siento…

Cura: ya….siga con lo que tiene que hacer

Inuyasha tomo una de las velas que se hallaban sobre el meson. Lo que le tocaba ahora era decir los votos de matrimonio. Acercando la vela en su mano a la grande para encenderla, decia:

Inuyasha: con esta vela, ilumi… - no pudo terminar, ya que la vela no se encendia. Trato varias veces, pero no podia. Ya el cura estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Cura: hagalo bien! Esta haciendolo todo mal! Acaso no desea casarse!?

Inuyasha: no es eso, es que… - decia todo nervioso, tratando una y otra vez, hasta que al final lo logro. – ya!

Cura: continue con lo que sigue

Inuyasha: con esta vela, iluminare tu camino oscuro. – luego, tomo la copa, la cual estaba llena de vino – tu copa nunca estara vacia, ya que yo sere tu vino. – y por ultimo, dejo la copa para tomar del rojo cojín un anillo de oro, y tomandole la mano a Kikyou, dijo su ultimo voto – y con esta mano te pido que…

Pero de los nervios, el anillo se le resbalo de su mano, y sin querer, Inuyasha solto la vela, la cual cayo en el publico, quemando el vestido de la Sra. Everglot, la cual gritaba desesperada. Cuando Inuyasha logro recuperar el anillo, vio aquel terrible incidente. Todos saltaban escandalosamente por la pequeña llamarada. El Baron Bittern trato de apagarlo pisandolo, pero solo logro aumentarlo. Fue cuando Kikyou logro apagarlo con ambas copas de vino. El ambiente se habia calmado, o eso se creia, ya que el cura estaba con los nervios de punta.

Cura: ese chico comete demasiados errores! Su boda sera un desastre, es que acaso no se quiere casar?

Kikyou: Inuyasha…

Todos miraban al nervioso y asustadizo joven. Inuyasha no sabia que decir o que hacer, hasta que busco a sus espaldas la perilla de la puerta para salir, cuando la encontro, salio corriendo de la sala, y de la mansión, hasta el puente de piedra que se encontraba a las afueras cerca de la entrada del pueblo. No sabia que hacer ni como actuar, lo que sabia era que tenia que huir de alli lo antes posible.


	4. Un Terrible Error

Capitulo 4: Un terrible error

Inuyasha salio a las afueras del pueblo en aquella noche, hacia el puente de piedra. Se apoyo en las barandas, observando el tranquilo y lento fluir del rio. Tenia una mirada algo melancolica y desepcionante.

Inuyasha: "por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi"

Suspiro, metiendo su mano en su traje, sacando una rosa blanca, aquella que se hallaba sobre el florero del piano, y que Kikyou le habia dado.

Inuyasha: "Kikyou…tengo que casarme contigo, solo para arreglar los problemas de mi familia. Todos tenian razon, eres buena chica, y bonita tambien, pero es que…'' me aterro al hacerme la idea de casarme – sintio un escalofrio por la espalda.

En la entrada se hallaba un joven de unos quince años. Era un joven cualquiera con un trabajo cualquiera, el cual era dar los mensajes importantes de toda la aldea. Se hallaba siguiendo al joven Inuyasha desde que lo vio salir presurosamente de la mansión Everglot. Fue cuando tocando su campana y gritando estruendosamente…

Joven: Desastre en el ensayo de esta tarde entre los herederos de las familias Everglot y Van Dort. El joven Inuyasha Van Dort piensa suicidarse tirandose al rio del puente de piedra!!!

Inuyasha lo miro con odio, asustando al joven quien se callo enseguida. Guardo la rosa en su chaqueta nuevamente, sacando el anillo dorado.

Inuyasha: tonto…

Y, mirando el anillo en su mano, se interno en el oscuro y profundo bosque, aquella noche de luna llena.

Mientras, en la mansión de los Everglot, los padres de Kikyou e Inuyasha se encontraban reunidos en una de las salas de estar.

Sra. Everglot: es completamente imperdonable lo que su hijo nos hizo a nosotros, una familia distinguida

Izayoi: no se ponga asi. Inuyasha es un chico algo nervioso. Quizas no aguantaba mucho el ambiente, y salio a respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Baron Bittern: Aun asi, estoy de acuerdo con la señora. Yo creo que lo que hizo ese joven fue ofensivo. Propongo que pospongan la boda

Sr. Everglot: posponer la boda!?

Inutaishou: yo creo que esto se esta saliendo de control. Srs. Everglot, en nombre de mi hijo Inuyasha, les pido una disculpa por todo lo que paso hoy. Aun asi, me parece una idea ridicula el posponer esta boda tan planeada. Esperemos hasta mañana cuando el joven regresese, y los esposamos a ambos.

Sr. Everglot: muy bien, estoy totalmente de acuerdo Sr. Van Dort. Esperaremos hasta mañana a que el joven recapacite.

Inuyasha caminaba por todo el camino, aun con el anillo en su mano.

Inuyasha: cual fue el error? Mmm…no debe ser tan difícil decir esos votos, pero, por que me puse tan nervioso?

Siguió caminando, siendo vigilado por los brillantes ojos de un grupo de cuervos. Inuyasha siguió caminando, hasta llegar a un enorme arbol, carente de hojas, pero con un tronco gordo, enormes ramas y raices prominentemente salientes del suelo tierroso. Detrás del arbol se podia apreciar la belleza de la luna llena. Fue cuando su cara se ilumino en un momento inspirador.

Inuyasha: no creo que sea difícil – tomo una ramita pequeña – con esta vela – colocando la rama sobre otra, como prendiendo una vela imaginaria – iluminare tu oscuro camino. – y luego, puso su mano a modo de sostener una copa transparente – tu copa nunca estara vacia, porque yo sere tu vino – y buscando a su alrededor, encontro una raiz pegada al suelo, y con el anillo en la mano, lo miro – y con este anillo, te pido que seas mia – y coloco el anillo en aquella rama.

Luego, se sintio una corriente de aire frio, y el joven pudo escuchar el terrible graznido de aquel grupo de cuervos que, desde que entro al bosque, se lo quedaba mirando. Fue cuando la tierra debajo de donde se hallaba comenzo a temblar. Inuyasha grito al ver como una mano lo tomo del brazo. Halo con todas sus fuerzas, logrando romper el brazo de la tierra y liberandose de el, alejandose de aquel lugar arrastrandose por el piso. Fue cuando, vio salir de la tierra, una gran figura que se veia algo oscura, no se podia notar lo que era, hasta que la luz de la luna lo ilumino; era una mujer, con un traje de novia algo roto y sucio, lleno de tierra. Lo que mas le asusto era que aquel brazo esqueletico se unio a aquella figura. La otra mano, de carne y hueso, levanto delicadamente el velo que cubria su rostro. Inuyasha pudo apreciar una piel blanca en aquel rostro, pero más palida de lo normal, y unos ojos cafes que lo miraban con alegria. Fue cuando aquella mujer hablo, con una voz terriblemente dulce

Acepto…

Inuyasha volvio a gritar asustado, parandose y corriendo lo mas rapido que podia por todo el bosque. La joven vestida de novia lo seguia, lo mas cerca que podia. Inuyasha seguia corriendo, cuando miro para atrás, error que lo llevo a chocarse contra un arbol. Al caer aturdido, oyo otra vez la voz de aquella mujer.

Amor mio, a donde vas?

Inuyasha se volvio a parar y siguió corriendo. La luz de la luna llena seguia iluminando el bosque, y el joven logro salir de aquel conjunto de arboles, hacia el puente de piedra. Ya era muy de noche, y la aldea se hallaba en total tranquilidad. Inuyasha trataba de recuperar el aliento al ver que se hallaba a salvo. Se volteo hacia la aldea, pero algo se lo impidio, haciendo gritar otra vez. Aquella joven se hallaba frente a el, muy cerca, mirandolo intensamente a los ojos. Ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros empujando y acorralandolo a la otra baranda de piedra del puente. Inuyasha estaba hipnotizado ante aquella belleza, pero tenia miedo. Creia, aunque imposible, que se habia casado con un cadáver por error. Ella le sonrio con dulzura, mientras le decia.

Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Los cuervos los rodearon, y ella se acercaba a su rostro. Inuyasha parecia haber perdido el miedo, y cerro sus ojos, al sentir los calidos labios de aquella novia muerta, desconocida para el, pero que lo cautivo con su belleza.


	5. El Cadáver de la Novia

Capitulo 5: El cadáver de la novia

Pero que es lo que tiene?

No lo se…

Por que no despierta?

Segura de que no le paso nada?

Miren, miren! Esta despertando!

Inuyasha comenzo a mover un poco su cuerpo, gimiendo al sentir un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza. Se toco con su mano la cabeza, tratando de calmar esa punzada que no lo dejaba en paz. Abrio lentamente sus dorados ojos, con algo de asombro. Se integro, sentandose en el piso, tratando de recordar lo que le habia pasado. Las imágenes llegaban a el lentamente, por orden, pero difícilmente. Recordo que se hallaba en el bosque luego de huir de la mansión de los Everglot, tratando de practicar sus votos…una joven extraña vestida de novia salir de debajo de la tierra, y que…se caso con ella…y tambien – se todo sus labios con los dedos – aquella extraña joven lo habia besado.

Inuyasha: donde…donde estoy?

Que que en donde estas!? Estas en tu hogar, joven amigo!

Inuyasha: mi hogar? – se concentro en ver a su alrededor; estaba en una especie de bar destartalado, habia una barra llena de copas de vidrio, y un barman tras la barra, pero ese hombre era raro…tenia un color purpura. Inuyasha vio un monton de mesas de madera con bancos, velas y botellas de licor, y en una esquina, pegado a la pared, un piano muy viejo y antiguo. Le parecio extraño ese lugar. Se paro sentandose en un banco junto a la barra, y por primera vez se fijo en las personas a su alrededor, muy diferentes a el, cosa que lo espanto.

Habia…esqueletos! Personas con la piel de un color azul, purpura, o muy blancos, niños esqueletos, vio uno con la piel azul, una señora rechoncha con un hacha en la cabeza.

Inuyasha: que…que es esto!? Quienes son ustedes!? Donde estoy!?

Pues, después de comprometernos, te traje aquí – Inuyasha se fijo en la persona que le hablaba, y vio a esa joven que se encontraba en el bosque. Por la luz, pudo apreciar su verdadera belleza; sus ojos eran cafes, su cabello negro azabache, y su piel era tersa y muy, muy blanca, y el vestido de novia que llevaba estaba algo azulado y raido por lo viejo que era. Aun asi, ella le sonreia. Luego, se fijo en algo que lo asusto un poco; la chica tenia una pierna de esqueleto, al igual que a un lado de su pecho se podian ver unas pocas costillas. – supongo que hice lo correcto, no?

Inuyasha: que…cuando nos comprometimos?

En el bosque! No te preocupes, los votos los dijiste perfectamente, y este anillo es bellisimo – decia, alzando su mano donde posaba un anillo de oro, y ella lo miraba con un brillo en sus ojos…a pesar de estar muerta. Algo mas paso, haciendo que Inuyasha volviera a saltar del susto, y los pelos se le erizaran. De la oreja de la chica, salio una pulga

Que niña, que niña! Siempre en las nubes, siempre!

Inuyasha: ahh! Que es eso?

El? Es una pulga, se llama Myoga. Vive en mi cabeza

Myoga: ella es muy buena persona, mas te vale que la cuides.

Inuyasha: que pero…no entiendo, que pasa aquí!?

Que que pasa?

Inuyasha vio que un esqueleto, algo alborotador lo miraba con sorpresa.

Esqueleto: lo que pasa es que liberaste a nuestra querida niña de una maldición!

Inuyasha: maldición? Que…de que maldición hablas?

Esqueleto: pues dejame contarte – del piano, otro esqueleto tocaba una melodía triste – pues escucha con atención, esta historia que te he de contar, que hasta a un esqueleto hace llorar, todo esto trata de nuestra querida cadáver de la novia.

Inuyasha estaba sentado frente al esqueleto escuchando su relato, mientras que los demas se les acercaban tambien a oir. El esqueleto prosiguió

Esqueleto: bueno, nuestra linda niña era una joven bondadosa, de extremada belleza, amada por todos por sus buenos sentimientos. Cuando un dia, un extraño hombre llego, y gracias a su caballerosidad, a la chica en sus redes atrapo. Pero su familia no desistio, aquella boda no aceptaron, pero ella no se rindio, y con su amor un plan ideó. Si, y un plan lograron crear, el escapar juntos seria lo ideal. No le dijeron a nadie, como podrian hacer? Nadie aceptaba su amor, y mucho menos su union. Ahora, ella el vestido de novia de su madre se coloco, pero cuando escapas con alguien, no mucha cosa importante has de necesitar, solo la joya preciada de su familia, y otras bellezas mas. Luego ella al oscuro bosque, penetro, esperando al lado del arbol, la llegada de su amor. En una noche neblinosa, ella estaba lista para ir, pero donde estaba el?...

Todos: entonces?

Esqueleto: ella espero, y espero

Todos: entonces?

Esqueleto: alli en las sombras, un movimiento extraño…

Todos: entonces?

Esqueleto: su pequeño y sensible corazon latia rapidamente

Todos: y entonces!?

Esqueleto: entonces…todo se torno…oscuro…

Inuyasha trago saliva ante la mirada penetrante del esqueleto.

Esqueleto: Cuando ella abrio sus ojos, estaba muerta después de todo, aquella joya desaparecio, y lo demas tambien, al igual que el dulce latir de su corazon. Asi que ella hizo una promesa bajo aquel arbol sagrado, que ella esperaria eternamente, hasta que volviera su verdadero amor. Y ahora aparece este joven señor, venido de no se donde, que con aquellos votos de amor, su cuerpo y alma libero. Ahora ambos juntos han por siempre estar, por toda una eternidad, y esa es la historia de nuestra querida cadáver de la novia!

Una luz ilumino a aquella joven de novia. Inuyasha se la quedo mirando, mientras los demas celebraban bailando y cantando.

Inuyasha: "no, no puede ser…me case con un cadáver…"

Inuyasha salio corriendo de aquel lugar, y la joven lo vio, y fue tras el para encontrarlo.

Mientras, Inuyasha seguia corriendo y corriendo, sin saber a donde ir, hasta que se encontro con un señor barriendo. Corrio hacia el, lo tomo de los hombros, y comenzo a balancearlo desesperadamente.

Inuyasha: por favor, ayudeme! Esto es un error, yo no estoy muerto!

Pero al señor se le callo la cabeza. Inuyasha grito del miedo, y siguió corriendo, cuando tropezo con una pulga mujer.

Oye! Ten cuidado!

Inuyasha: lo siento

Oye, oye! A donde vas!? Mal educado

Amor mio! Donde estas!

Se fue por alla!

Ah, muchas gracias. Oye, espera!

Inuyasha: por que me tiene que pasar esto a mi, por que?

Siguió corriendo, hasta que logro ver unas altisimas escaleras de caracol. Sin importarle nada mas, las subio apresuradamente.


	6. Un Hechizo regreso al Mundo de los Vivos

Capitulo 6: Un hechizo de regreso al mundo de los vivos

Siguió subiendo y subiendo, sin que se le pasara en ningun momento por la cabeza la idea de detenerse. Cada vez se cansaba mas, y le faltaba el aliento, pero sobre todo, tenia un temor que a medida que subia un escalon, su corazon le daba vuelcos de sorpresa, jugando su mente con él.

Justo cuando creia que las escaleras eran infinitas, logro llegar a una salida finita. El lugar en donde se encontraba era en un balcon enorme de piedra, que se hallaba sobre lo que parecia una montaña, pero no era eso exactamente. Frente a un barandal de metal, se podia apreciar una vista, que la unica palabra con la que se podia describir seria, fúnebre. Se podian apreciar las numerosas casas de ladrillo, o las cabañas hechas de madera, los numerosos caminos de granito, y el cielo oscuro y grisaceo. Inuyasha pudo respirar tranquilo al creer que habia salido del peligro.

Amor mio! Al fin te encuentro!

Inuyasha: Ahhhh!!!!

Que te sucede?

Inuyasha: que te sucede a ti!? Nunca mas te atrevas a asustarme asi…

Ah, jajaja! Que chistoso eres! – Inuyasha se quedo hipnotizado al ver, que a pesar de estar muerta, la novia tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y se podian apreciar un poco de brillo de alegria en sus ojos. Luego, ella se acerco a la baranda de metal, apoyando un brazo sobre este, y el codo del otro, montando su menton sobre la mano. – Ahhh…la vista es hermosa, no crees? – comenzo a hacer unos pasos de suave baile, dando delicadas vueltas sobre ella misma, como danzando al son del viento – toda esa belleza me saca el aire! – luego, se rio un poco, como si acabara de decir un buen chiste – jajaja! Claro, que para mi eso es solo un decir.

Luego, se sento en una banca. Inuyasha iba tras ella, viendo como ella sonreia por cada situación que le pasaba, sacando lo positivo de cada cosa. Vio como ella le sonreia con…dulzura? Fue cuando la joven novia le indico que se sentara a su lado, y él lo hizo.

Y que opinas de nuestra union?

Inuyasha: nuestra union!? Yo no se que fue lo que paso en el bosque, se supone que…casado yo contigo…si…si ni siquiera se tu nombre!! – se lo veia muy alterado, por lo que la chica trato de calmarlo

Tranquilo, si es por eso, te lo puedo decir, no te pongas asi. Pues…mi nombre es…Ahome…

Inuyasha: Ahome… - se la quedo viendo, como ella ponia una expresión triste por su nombre – pero…como es que llegaste a parar aquí? Acaso…lo del esqueleto del bar es cierto?

Ahome: si, si lo es…resulta que yo llevo muerta 50 años…Yo era la doncella mas sofisticada de toda la aldea, era hija de una importante familia llamada los Higurashi

Inuyasha: nunca escuche de ellos…

Ahome: es que solo quedabamos mi madre, mi abuelo, mi hermano y yo. Mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenia doce años. Mi hermano fue asesinado por unos soldados, solo quedaba mi madre y mi padrastro. Un dia, un joven extraño, un baron, llego al pueblo. Al conocerlo, me hizo sentir la mujer mas bella y adorable de todas. Me queria casar con el, pero mis padres no lo aceptaron, asi que decidi escaparme con el. Me lleve una joya preciada, la Perla de Shikon. Espere al baron bajo el arbol sagrado del bosque, pero el nunca llego. No se como mori, no se que me paso, solo se que ese baron me traiciono y que nunca me amo, que solo queria esa joya, y la consiguió. Supongo que mis padres, al rato, murieron, por eso no quedan mas Higurashi en el mundo de los vivos…

Inuyasha: yo…lo siento…pero, cuantos años…tienes…mas o menos?

Ahome: bueno, al querer casarme tenia unos 16 años, mas los 50 que tengo de muerta, tendre unos cuantos 66 años, jaja! Oye, a todas estas, tampoco se tu nombre…

Inuyasha: eh…soy Inuyasha, Inuyasha Van Dort, de la familia dueños de pescaderos…

Ahome: vaya! Asi que tu tambien eres de familia distinguida, no?

Inuyasha: bueno, en verdad…

Ahome: sabes? Me encantan tus ojos, nunca antes habia visto unos como esos…

Inuyasha se sonrojo ante el comentario de Ahome. Nunca creyo que un cadáver le pareceria simpatico. Fue cuando formulo la pregunta que tanto lo carcomia.

Inuyasha: y ese baron ya esta aquí, abajo?

Ahome: ese desgraciado? No, aun no ha muerto, parece que sigue alla arriba. Espero que no le este haciendo daño a nadie mas…

Inuyasha se sentia algo incomodo con ella, sobre todo al saber que era un cadáver, su esposa con la que se caso por equivocación, y un cadáver que tenia 50 años en fermentación. Tenia que idear un plan para salir de alli…

Inuyasha: "se supone que mañana es mi boda con Kikyou…tengo que…ya se!''

Ahome: en que piensas, amor mio?

Inuyasha: Ahome…he tenido una fabulosa idea…como estamos casados, que tal si conoces a mis padres?

Ahome: que maravillosa idea! Donde viven? En la calle muerto, o en la avenida de fusilamiento?

Inuyasha: ehh…ellos viven en el Sengoku…

Ahome: alla…arriba? – Inuyasha asintio - ….eso va a ser complicado

Inuyasha: si!?

Ahome: aunque…hay una forma…ven, sigueme! – lo tomo de la mano, haciendo que se sonrojara, guiandolo con delicadeza a la continuación de unas escaleras de caracol ocultas.

Estuvieron subiendo por un buen rato, cuando al final, llegaron a una estancia la cual estaba abarrotada de libros. Ahome camino con cuidado por entre ellos, e Inuyasha la seguia.

Ahome: Jinengi! Jinengi!

Inuyasha: disculpa, quien es Jinengi?

Ahome: Jinengi es el guardian de los libros, el es quien sabe todas las historias de la vida y la muerte, y lo que hay entre ambas. Tambien sabe sobre hechizos y pociones, ayudan a mucha gente.

Inuyasha: un hechicero?

Ahome: no, el es un ser extraño, según lo que me dijeron, es un mitad demonio, pero es amigable.

Jinengi: pequeña Ahome, eres tu?

Ahome: si Jinengi, soy yo. Queria pedirte un favor

Jinengi: lo que sea por ti

Ahome: crees que puedas hacer una pocion para…ir arriba?

Jinengi: al mundo de los vivos!! Para que quieres ir alli?

Ahome: para conocer a los padres de Inu

Inuyasha: "Inu!?"

Jinengi: de quien?

Ahome: de mi esposo – le decia, mostrandole el hermoso anillo dorado. Jinengi lo contemplo con esmero y alegria, dando una calida sonrisa

Jinengi: vaya, al fin has obtenido la felicidad, mi pequeña

Ahome: asi es! Y…el hechizo?

Jinengi: ah si! Creo que me queda un poco por aquí… - revolvio en un estante de madera, donde habian mil y un frascos, cuando se volteo, le tendio a la chica una pequeña botella morada oscuro – con esto podran ir al mundo de los vivos…y para regresar, solo bastara con que uno de ustedes diga "Filispellin", y regresaran.

Ahome: gracias Jinengi. Vienes, Inuyasha?

Inuyasha se le acerco con disgusto, cuando ella le tomo de un brazo, y tiro al suelo la pequeña botella, envolviendolos en un ambiente denso y pesado, con una gran humareda purpura….de regreso al mundo de los vivos…


	7. Desesperado Adiós, Desesperado Dolor

Capitulo 7: Desesperado adios, desesperado dolor…

Para Inuyasha pasaron como unos pocos segundos, cuando se vio tumbado en la nieve rodeado de un monton de arboles. Respiro hondo por falta de aire, y alzo la mirada; era de noche, una noche fresca, se encontraba en el bosque del pueblo el cual estaba cubierto de escarchada nieve, el cielo tenia unas pocas estrellas y la luna llena resplandecia. Miro a su alrededor, y se encontro con la joven cadáver sentada en una de las raices de aquel arbol donde la encontro. La vio con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aire con dulzura, disfrutando de su aroma

Inuyasha: "cielos…aun asi, es tan…hermosa…"

Ahome abrio los ojos encontrandose con la dorada de el, y le sonrio. Inuyasha sintio un revuelto en su interior. Se paro, y vio que ella tambien lo hizo, comenzando a dar unas suaves vueltas, como danzando, y su velo flotaba mágicamente guiado por la brisa. Ahome comenzo a bailar alrededor de Inuyasha, haciendo que el se sintiera en una especie de trance, cerrando sus ojos y aspirando el dulce aroma de cerezo que ella desprendia. Luego, sintio como una de las manos de ella acariciaba delicadamente su rostro. Luego, paro de bailarle alrededor y solo se dedico a dar unas pocas vueltas. Inuyasha la siguió mirando cuando…

Inuyasha: "ay no…Kikyou…" - Ahome…

Ahome: dime, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: bueno… - se estremecio de la forma en que ella decia su nombre – pues…me harias un favor?

Ahome paro de bailar para mirarlo y dedicarle una sonrisa.

Ahome: claro, lo que sea

Inuyasha: me esperarias aquí por unos momentos? – la tomo de los brazos y la sento bajo el arbol – es que…voy a buscar a mis padres…para que los conozcas…

Ahome: claro! – encantada de la idea – te esperare, en serio!

Inuyasha: gracias… - alejandose – no tardo!

Inuyasha corrio por todo el bosque hasta llegar a la salida, cruzo el puente de piedra, entro en el pueblo donde llovia, pero no le dio importancia y se dirigio velozmente a la mansión Everglot. Iba a tocar, pero escucho voces detrás y se apoyo en la puerta de roble. Las voces eran del señor y la señora Everglot.

Señora Everglot: ese joven Inuyasha es un desconsiderado y un sinverguenza, eso es lo que es. Plantar a nuestra hija en el dia de su boda! Quien podria imaginarlo! Te lo dije querido, esa familia nunca me dio buena espina

Señor Everglot: lo se, querida, lo se, a mi tampoco me agradan, pero tenemos que salvar nuestra posición social

Señora Everglot: Oh! Señores Van Dort! Saben algo del chico?

Inutaishou: no, no sabemos nada, no sabemos donde esta ni que fue de el.

Izayoi: lo lamentamos mucho por todo esto. Mi hijo Inuyasha se pone nervioso ante la idea de casarse…denle chance hasta mañana para que regrese, estoy segura de que lo hara

Señor Everglot: muy bien…hasta mañana a las cinco de la tarde, sino, se arrepentira – Inuyasha se estremecio con aquellas palabras, y mas al escuchar el sonido de la carga de una escopeta.

Era sabido que no podria entrar por la mansión, sino no lo dejarian hablar con Kikyou. Fue cuando se le ocurrio otra alternativa. Subio por un arbol perpendicular al balcon principal y escalo hasta alli. Se acerco a las puertas de vidrio, viendo en el interior de la habitación, donde Kikyou estaba contemplandose en el espejo con su cara seria y deprimida. Inuyasha dio unos ligeros golpes en la puerta, haciendo que la chica se volteara y lo mirara espantado. Salio a su encuentro abriendo las puertas de vidrio encontrandose cara a cara a un empapado y espantado joven.

Kikyou: Inuyasha!! Estas bien!

Inuyasha: si, si – entrando apresuradamente al cuarto, colocandose una sabana que Kikyou le tendia y sentandose cerca del fuego

Kikyou: donde estabas? Me tenias preocupada…

Inuyasha: Kikyou…tengo que contarte algo…

Mientras tanto…

Ahome seguia sentada bajo el arbol peinandose con los dedos sus cabellos y tarareando una cancion. Fue cuando aparecio la pulga Myoga.

Myoga: Niña! Acaso eres una tonta?

Ahome: y ahora que te paso anciano?

Myoga: Ahome, ese chico no fue a buscar a sus padres. De seguro fue a buscar a una chica por alli que tenia aquí en vida

Ahome: no lo creo. El me ama a mi

Myoga: como estas tan segura?

Ahome: no es logico? Se caso conmigo… - mirando risueña el anillo de oro

Myoga: niña tonta! El estaba espantado ante la situación!

Ahome: no digas tonterias! Ire a buscarlo y te demostrare que no esta con ninguna otra chica…

Ahome se paro furiosa de las ramas camino al pueblo, dejando al anciano Myoga con una cara de tristeza ante la joven.

Kikyou: Inuyasha, que sucede? Te ves mas palido de lo normal…

Inuyasha: Kikyou, tienes que creerme, te parecera increíble, pero es verdad! Yo…

No pudo terminar porque un relámpago interrumpio sus palabras, asi mismo la entrada de una joven chica vestida de novia con los ojos refulgientes en furia. Inuyasha salto del susto.

Inuyasha: Ahome!!

Kikyou: Inuyasha?

Ahome: Inuyasha, crei que regresarias lo mas rapido posible, que no me dejarias esperando…

Inuyasha: Ahome yo… - no pudo terminar porque la chica lo tomo del brazo, abrazandolo. Kikyou noto aquello con gran sorpresa

Kikyou: quien…quien eres tu?

Ahome: yo? Pues… yo soy su esposa… - dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia Kikyou para que contemplara el brillo del anillo de oro. Kikyou lo miraba sorprendida, y luego miraba a Inuyasha confundida, viendo como el chico, desesperado, trataba de explicarle todo aquello

Inuyasha: Kikyou yo… - miro a Ahome, y tomo su brazo – ves? Ella esta…bueno pues, muerta…

Kikyou: crei que nos casariamos Inuyasha, yo te amaba…

Inuyasha: Kikyou, yo…

Ahome: "que!?" – Ahome sintio un vacio en su interior, un dolor profundo y una rabia que se acrecentaba. Miraba como Inuyasha tomaba de las manos a Kikyou disculpandose, y le dieron ganas de gritar, llorar, de desahogar su ira. Fue cuando su mirada se alzo ante ellos.

Inuyasha: A…Ahome? – Ahome lo miraba con una mirada vacia y llena de tristeza, cosa que preocupo al joven, y mas al escuchar salir de sus labios con voz ronca:

Ahome: …"Filispellin"…

Sono un trueno que ilumino toda la habitación. Ahome, rapidamente, tomo a Inuyasha del brazo jalandolo hacia ella y separandolo de Kikyou. Fue cuando las puertas de vidrio se abrieron con un estruendo, y Ahome comenzo a flotar jalando a Inuyasha, quien miraba con susto y desesperación a una afligida Kikyou.

Kikyou: Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: no… - fue expulsado de la habitación, alejandose de ella - …Kikyou!!!


	8. Lágrimas que dar

Capitulo 8: Lagrimas que dar…

Cuando todo el mundo dejo de moverse, pudo abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en el grisaceo mundo en el cual estuvo atrapado. Parpadeo varias veces para mejorar su vision, y se encontro en una habitación iluminada por el fuego de una chimenea. Sentia un paño mojado en su frente, y tambien sentia que se hallaba acostado sobre algo suave…Volteo su rostro y se encontro con el rostro oscuro de aquella joven que lo encanto con su belleza.

Inuyasha: por que…estas tan triste?

La chica lo unico que hizo fue ocultar aun mas su rostro en el sucio velo, dejando a la vista del joven, la caida de dos brillantes lagrimas, aquellas delicadas gotas que parecian de cristal, y que sin saber por que, le dieron un golpe casi fatal a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Yo…

No le dejo hablar, porque tomo su cabeza y torso y lo apoyo sobre un almohadón, luego se paro del suelo y salio por la puerta hacia la calle. Inuyasha no habia entendido nada, pero creia tener una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eres un completo imbecil…

Inuyasha: ehh?? – volteo hacia el suelo, que era de donde provenia la voz, y se encontro con aquella pulga llamada Myoga, la cual lo miraba seriamente.

Myoga: sabes lo que acabas de causar, jovencito?

Inuyasha: que le pasa a Ahome?

Myoga: precisamente de ella hablo – Inuyasha se paro de golpe con aquellas palabras mirando incredulo a la pulga

Inuyasha: dices que yo le hice algo!? – el anciano lo miro aun mas seriamente

Myoga: resulta, joven Inuyasha, que Ahome lo unico que queria en su vida, si es que se le puede llamar asi, era ser feliz con la persona que ama, y al decir esto, digo que ella ame a esa persona, y esa persona le sea fiel, y aun mas importante, que la ame tambien…

Inuyasha: no es mi culpa! Nada de esto debio haber sucedido jamas! Yo nunca debi casarme con eso! – en ese momento, se escucho como unos platos se rompian. Inuyasha se volteo a ver a una joven casi en el mismo estado que Ahome, que lo miraba con sorpresa e ira.

Myoga: Sango!

Sango: anciano…digame que lo que acabo de escuchar no es verdad – miraba con odio a Inuyasha – como osas llamar asi a Ahome!? No te das cuenta de que ella te ama!?

Myoga: lo que tienes que entender, Inuyasha, es que Ahome, aunque sea un cadáver, aun tiene sentimientos, porque muerta o no, ella aun es humana. Ella no tuvo una vida plena, fue muy triste, sus padres no la querian, por eso no aceptaron el matrimonio con el unico hombre que ella creyo amar

Inuyasha: y que tengo que ver yo con eso?

Sango: dejame contarte algo, vil humano. Ahome, al llegar aquí, estaba muy triste aun, pero tenia amigos, esa era la unica diferencia entre su vida entre este mundo y el otro. Muchos hombres le propusieron matrimonio, pero ella no acepto a ninguno, ella aun esperaba a su verdadero amor. La cosa es que, nunca antes vi a Ahome asi, nunca, sino hasta concerte. Se veia tan feliz, tenia un brillo en sus ojos que nunca antes apreciamos…era amor, lo se

Myoga: le dije a Ahome que no podia estar contigo, ya que seguramente tendrias tu vida, con otra chica, cosa en la que acerte. Pero ella esta ciega, siempre lo estuvo, por eso fue asesinada. Ahora esta destrozada…Hablando de eso, sera mejor que valla con ella – y salio saltando a la calle. Inuyasha se quedo a solas con Sango. Nunca antes se sintio asi…estaba como triste…y se sentia el ser mas destructivo del mundo

Sango: la situación es, Inuyasha, que ella te ama, pero estoy segura de que comprende que tu aun estas con vida, y que tu vida es alla arriba con tu prometida, y no aquí con un…cadáver…

Inuyasha: yo…la verdad es que…

Sango: aun asi, como estas seguro de que esa joven de alla arriba es tu verdadero amor? – Inuyasha abrio sus ojos sorprendido – he visto como algunas veces te sonrojas cuando ella baila alrededor tuyo, o cuando te mira fijamente…piensalo, si? – se paro y fue hacia la cocina, dejando en el suelo del recibidor a un confundido y pensativo Inuyasha

Inuyasha: claro…como es que no me he dado cuenta antes…?

Fue cuando se paro y salio a la calle. Cruzo a la siguiente, pero se paro alli al ver que estaba Ahome con la pulga Myoga y la araña, conocida como Shoga.

Myoga: mi niña, no te pongas asi

Ahome: y como quieres que este, anciano Myoga? – su voz sonaba destrozada, cosa que le dio un escalofrio de miedo y tristeza a Inuyasha

Shoga: el no sabe lo que tienes, lógicamente esta ciego

Ahome: que es lo que tengo según ustedes?

Myoga: una gran belleza

Ahome: esa tal Kikyou tambien la tiene, incluso es mas bella que yo…

Inuyasha: no, no es verdad – susurro – "pero que estoy diciendo!?"

Shoga: aparte de eso tienes…una muy bella personalidad…

Myoga: dime, que cosa buena puede tener esa tonta que tu no tengas?

Shoga: ella no tiene la belleza de tu sonrisa a la luz de una vela

Ahome: que me dicen de pulso?

Myoga: y crees que eso es importante?

Shoga: ademas esa tonta criatura no esta usando su anillo

Myoga: y ella no toca el piano, ni baila, ni canta! No se te puede comparar!

Ahome: pero ella aun respira

Shoga: a quien le importa? Eso no es esencial

Inuyasha estaba pasmado con todo aquello. Sabian que Shoga y Myoga tenian razon, pero, por que Ahome se tiraba al barranco diciendo que todo lo malo lo tenia ella, poniendo a Kikyou como la mujer perfecta? Fue cuando vio como Ahome miraba al cielo con ojos de deseo

Ahome: si toco una ardiente vela, dolor no podre sentir, si me clavan una dócil daga, lo mismo podra ocurrir. Se que su corazon late, y se que yo muerta estoy, pero el dolor que siento aquí, vamos diganme, que no es asi, aun asi parece que todavía me queda una lagrima que dar… - y llevando su mano a su pecho, Inuyasha vio como una dócil lagrima resbalaba por su rostro. Con aquello, Inuyasha quedo helado. Y parecia que ni la pulga ni la araña se irian a dar por vencido.

Myoga: pero otra cosa desagradable de esa niña, es que ella sigue viva!

Shoga: que desagradable! Todo el mundo sabe que eso es solo un estado temporal! Se va rapidamente, mas rapido que en un parpadear!

Myoga: a quien le importa? Es desagradable, inaceptable, inaguantable

Shoga y Myoga: si solo el pudiera ver lo especial que tu puedes ser, y si tan solo el supiera la Ahome que tu eres, y que nosotros conocemos!

Ahome se paro como ignorandolos, y camino lenta y dolorosamente hacia una de las columnas de roca que por alli habian, sosteniendo su cuerpo como si le costara estar de pie. Y con dolor en su voz, dio una respuesta definitiva a la conversación que llevaba acabo con la pulga y la araña.

Ahome: si toco una ardiente vela, dolor no podre sentir, en el hielo o en el sol no cambiare, aunque sienta dolor en mi corazon, ya no late mas, destrozado esta, pero el dolor que siento aquí, vamos diganme, que no es asi, se que yo muerta estoy, aun asi parece que todavía me quedan lagrimas que dar… - su rostro se lleno de lagrimas mientras cerraba sus ojos con dolor, y en ese preciso momento, salio corriendo del lugar, como tratando de escapar de su situación.

Fue cuando finalmente, Inuyasha salio de su escondite con la cabeza gacha. La pulga y la araña se lo quedaron viendo sorprendido, mientras el joven apretaba sus manos con dolor y rabia, y una lagrima de sus ojos brotaba. Mas unas unicas palabras de sus labios, con gran anhelo pronuncio.

Inuyasha: perdoname…Ahome…


	9. Recapacitación, y una Misión

Capitulo 9: Recapacitación, y una Mision

Inuyasha seguia ali parado, y Myoga y Shoga lo miraban sorprendidos por lo que habia dicho. Inuyasha seguia apretandose las manos con las uñas, hasta que un hilo de sangre broto de una mano.

Inuyasha: "He sido un idiota…Sango tiene razon, Myoga tiene razon! Kikyou es hermosa, pero Ahome lo es aun más! Ella me acepto como soy, y aunque la halla tratado de una forma bestial, ella sigue diciendo que soy el amor de su vida…Sango tiene razon, como se yo que Kikyou es mi verdadero amor, y Ahome no podria serlo?"

Inuyasha salio corriendo por el camino que Ahome había tomado. Shoga y Myoga lo siguieron, ya que no querian que Ahome pasara peligro alguno. Inuyasha siguió corriendo sin saber que rumbo tomar, hasta que llego a la entrada del bar. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad, cuando una dulce melodía se podia escucha. Dentro del bar provenia, quien podria ser? Inuyasha entro cauteloso, y con sorpresa quedo. Ahome estaba sentada en la banqueta del piano, apoyando su barbilla en una mano, y con la otra tocando una triste melodía. Inuyasha se le acerco lentamente, pero aun no sabia que podria decirle. Fue cuando Ahome cambio el estilo de su melodía, e Inuyasha se sorprendio.

Inuyasha: "esa…esa melodía…la conozco" – y abrio mas sus ojos al reconocer que aquella cancion era la que el toco en la mansión de los Everglot.

Inuyasha se sento en la banqueta al lado de Ahome, respondiendo su melodía. Ahome se lo quedo mirando con odio, y con ambas manos hizo la melodía mas compleja y hermosa. Inuyasha quedo sorprendido. Con que ella queria un duelo? Pues, duelo tendria.

Inuyasha respondio a las notas de Ahome, y fue cuando ambos comenzaron a tocar la misma melodía con diferentes tonalidades. A Inuyasha le sorprendio como Ahome cerraba los ojos disfrutando la musica, cuando se asusto al er que la mano de Ahome se desprendia de ella tocando una melodía de jazz, acabando con el duelo de piano, y trayendo sonrisas por partes de ambos jóvenes. Inuyasha, sin duda, tomo la mano de Ahome y se la coloco de nuevo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

Ahome: lo…lo siento – se volteo para que Inuyasha no viera su vergüenza

Inuyasha: por que? No entiendo – y Ahome se volteo para explicarle

Ahome: bien debes saber que alla arriba esta prohibido que las mujeres toquemos musica o cantemos, ya que la pasion que sentimos es desbordante, y por lo tanto no es adecuado para nosotras – puso cara triste. Inuyasha lo sabia, y no estaba de acuerdo con eso – es por eso que cuando llegue aquí, una de las cosas que mas me alegraron de estar muerta es que podia cantar, bailar, y tocar el piano con toda libertad. Por eso te pido que me disculpes, porque quizas esto no te sea de agrado – Inuyasha la interrumpio dulcemente

Inuyasha: me encanta tu entusiasmo – se levanto y le tendio la mano invitandola a bailar, y Ahome acepto gustosa, pero un poco confundida.

Un esqueleto entro y se sento en el piano tocando un vals lento. Inuyasha llevo a Ahome hasta el centro del bar. La mano de Ahome que tenia la apoyo sobre su hombro, y paso su brazo por la cintura de la chica, cuando comenzaron a bailar al suave son del vals. Sango, Myoga y Shoga contemplaban aquella bella escena. La luna llena se colo por el techo, iluminando a la pareja, y dejando a Inuyasha embelesado de cómo la luz de la luna embellecia mágicamente a la novia. Aun asi, parecia que ella estaba incomoda por algo.

Ahome: por que haces esto?

Inuyasha: que cosa?

Ahome: crei que no me querias como tu esposa, que odiabas estar casado con un cadáver

Inuyasha: me han pasado muchas cosas, he abierto los ojos y tambien mi corazon

Ahome: pero, si… - Inuyasha la interrumpio

Inuyasha: yo se lo que quiero

Y siguieron bailando, hasta que el esqueleto, del cansancio, se desplomo. Inuyasha aun seguia mirando a los ojos a Ahome, y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella, ambos podian sentir la respiración del otro tan cerca. Ahome cerro sus ojos respirando con dificultad, e Inuyasha no sabia que hacer, solo queria quedarse asi por siempre. Fue cuando sintio un jalon en su ropa, y miro hacia abajo

- Niño cadáver: disculpe, que hace con Ahome?

- Inuyasha: ahhh!!

- Ahome: Inuyasha, que te pasa? – pregunto asustada, llendo con el joven que se encontraba espantado en el suelo

- Inuyasha: este mundo me pasa, primero los cadáveres, luego pulgas y arañas que hablan, y ahora niños zorro!

- Ahome: ah, eso, jajaja! El es Shippou

- Inuyasha: no me causa gracia

- Myoga: Inuyasha, no te pongas asi, es solo un niño demonio

- Inuyasha: niño…demonio!?

- Shoga: este mundo no solo tiene muertos, como te habras fijado, sino tambien demonios y bestias misticas. Shippou es un demonio zorro.

- Myoga: aquí abajo resguarda tambien a esos seres que en el mundo de arriba no son aceptados

Siguió la noche, e Inuyasha estaba ya tranquilo con sus nuevos amigos. A ratos, se quedaba contemplando a Ahome sonrerir, quedandose hipnotizado y siendo liberado con ayuda de Sango. Fue cuando, de repente, entro al bar Jinengi, buscando a Inuyasha pidiendole su ayuda.

Lo llevo hasta su torre, en donde le explico todo.

Jinengi: Inuyasha, seguro que Myoga te explico todo sobre los demonios, no es asi?

Inuyasha: no, solo me dijo que existian y vivian aquí abajo para librarse de los humanos.

Jinengi: te completo la información diciendote que los demonios viven millones de años, y tambien pueden ir a la superficie como los cadáveres.

Inuyasha: y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Jinengi: seguro escuchaste hablar de la perla de Shikon. Te voy a contar. La familia de Ahome, los Higurashi, eran dueños de una valiosa perla conocida como la Shikon. Ahome, al conocer al joven baron, es asesinada aquella noche donde le quitaron la perla. Estoy casi seguro que hay un demonio detrás de todo esto, y tu tienes que averiguarlo. Sino, el mundo de los humanos estara en peligro

Inuyasha: dices que tengo que regresar al pueblo? Pero, me asesinaran!

Jinengi: tienes que hacerlo, Inuyasha, eres el unico que puede salvar a ambos mundos!

Inuyasha: pero, que hare con Ahome? Pensara que la abandone otra vez

Jinengi: tendras que hablar con ella – le tendio una botella purpura como la anterior – ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.


End file.
